


Blue-Sky Thinking

by kujojongup



Series: Random YoungUp Stuff [2]
Category: B.A.P
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Boys In Love, Cutesy, Drabble, Established Relationship, Feel-good, M/M, Optimism, Sunshine & Rainbows, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 23:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12736053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kujojongup/pseuds/kujojongup
Summary: Jongup really wants to be a pillow.Actually, there’s many things he wants to be, when he thinks about it.





	Blue-Sky Thinking

**Author's Note:**

> this is the second part to White Chocolate!! yay!!
> 
> it's supposed to show contrast to how Youngjae was in part 1? he lived in the moment and felt things  
> in this, Jongup lives outside of the moment and observes it, and imagines things
> 
> hopefully that idea translated well??
> 
> enjoy!!

“I wonder…”

The roof of the school has a gentle breeze that sweeps under Jongup’s arms and through the thin fabric of his shirt. His hands grip the railing loosely, but his palms are pressed down from balancing his weight. The warmth of sunlight counters the wind displacing his hair, which he neglected to style earlier. Fluffy white clouds scarcely scattered around capture his eyes, never once covering the sun.

Jongup closes his eyes, and breathes in.

He should probably go to class, or text Youngjae at the very least, but his phone is in his bag and his bag was discarded three feet away. He doesn’t want to move. Not now, not ever.

If he could be anything he wanted, he wanted to be pillow that lives its life on a bed and never moves—sleeping the days away under messy sheets. He’d be fluffy and soft, and never have to move. Cuddles would simply be bestowed upon him without having to ask awkwardly or wait, but he’d be left alone for the majority of the day. On some occasions, he’d get to hit someone in the face. Never moving, always soft, appreciative embraces, and opportunities to hit people in the face.

Jongup really wants to be a pillow.

Actually, there’s many things he wants to be, when he thinks about it.

“Ah, maybe…Well…Ah, hold on…”

He whispers meaningless words for only himself to hear. Windows draw in his eyes when birds fly past and he wonders what it would be like to be an albatross, up in the sky with the world below him. Classes spent with his head down on his desk and eyes closed are when he imagines being a hero across millennia. Nights spent with his whole body under the covers, pupils merely tiny dots as his white screen blinds him, are when he imagines the apocalypse and dystopian life in which he is a savior to his friends. Weekends spent wrapped in arms are when the ‘what if’s’ of reality overtake him and dramatic sequences play in his head and give him doubts, but excitement, too.

Jongup is a dreamer.

While others live in the moment, he’s always a step behind. Standing off to the side, he observes. Possible outcomes play in his mind; the realistic ones are shoved aside as he entertains himself with violence and justice and drama. His imagination puts him in scenarios of despair whilst he masochistically wishes that his life could be so intense and active.

He knows his reality is entirely different. All his daydreams coagulate to form the dazed, quiet boy that he is.

“Wait…No? …Um…”

“Jongup?”

He turns around with a snap of his neck, eyes wide and eyebrows high. His face doesn’t relax when he notices it’s Youngjae, nor when said-boy approaches him with worried eyes.

“Ah, hi?”

“Head in the clouds?” the older boy jests, leaning on the railing next to Jongup, hunched over with crossed arms.

“Did you ditch?”

“Yeah; I figured you could use the company.” Youngjae shrugs, smiling up at his stricken boyfriend with fondness in his eyes. “What are you thinking about?”

“Ah!” Jongup perks up, voice as light as a sleepy kitten’s meow. “I’m thinking about Jupiter…I think? Maybe that was earlier…I did think about it, I just…was I thinking about it now, though? I-”

“Tell me about Jupiter,” Youngjae chuckles, tilting his head to the side in interest.

Jongup blushes.

“Right…” he starts, moving his gaze up to the sky. “Jupiter is completely made of gas. I think that’s cool—that it’s the largest planet in the solar system, but it’s just gas.—It looks like it’s dense, like a rock, but if you touched it, you’d just go through it.”

“I didn’t know that.” Youngjae blinked, eyes appearing slightly enlarged. “Did you learn that in your Earth and Space class?”

“Yeah,” Jongup nods, smiling now. “Anyway, I just think…what if I could be like that? Like, made of gases, and I would look solid. But I’d be just…gas. People could walk through me and I’d disperse around them…I think that’s what would happen? I think that would be really cool…”

“Maybe,” Youngjae tuts, standing up straight. He closes the space between him and the younger boy with a mischievous smirk. “But then I wouldn’t be able to do this.”

A kiss is pressed against his forehead—Jongup’s eyes shut tightly, his arms bent up to his chest with shyly clenched fists. Youngjae never pulls away. Instead, the kiss ends, his arms wrap around Jongup’s waist and pull him close. He has to readjust his fists to make them comfortable, opting to grab Youngjae’s sweater and hold onto it.

No, it’s too uncomfortable, still. Shifting awkwardly, he moves his arms up through their pressed bodies until his arms make their way around Youngjae’s neck. The older boy buries his face into the crook of Jongup’s neck, while the latter reciprocates the action to the best of his ability.

“That came out of nowhere…” Jongup mumbles. The tiniest of smiles sits on his lips.

“I just felt like doing it,” Youngjae reasons, voice muffled by the younger boy’s neck. His breath tickles. “Am I not allowed to be affectionate with my boyfriend? My baby? My sweet cupcake? The center of my universe?”

“Jupiter isn’t the center of the universe, or the galaxy, or the solar system…” Jongup rambles and trails off.

“Too bad!” Youngjae exclaims, suddenly pulling away from the hug. He grasps the younger boy’s shoulders firmly, preventing him from stumbling as a result. “You’re the sun, then! My sun!”

“But I’m the moon…literally…” Jongup lets out a breathy chuckle, shaking his head.

Youngjae sighs and scoffs dramatically, rolling his eyes. “Fine, then. You’re my moon, goddammit!” He backs off and flails his arms in the air, gesturing to nothing. “You lighten my darkest nights and control my tides! Are you happy, now?”

“Very,” Jongup giggles, bouncing slightly.

“You’re so demanding,” Youngjae claims, but laughs along with him. “What am I? Your slave?”

“If you’re into it,” Jongup offers. He watches as the older boy sputters comically.

Interesting.

“Well, I expect payment.” Youngjae recomposes himself, standing with his hands on his hips. “What do I get as a reward for doing what you want, hm?”

“I can think of a few things,” Jongup smiles coyly and hides his hands behind his back.

Relaxed, he approaches Youngjae, who appears nervous. When the gap is so minimal that their lips nearly touch, he stands up on his toes to gain height, and lets his breath fan over the older boy’s ear.

“Want to know what your reward is?” Jongup whispers teasingly, grinning wildly when he sees his boyfriend shiver in anticipation.

Gulping, Youngjae merely nods and waits.

Also interesting.

After a beat—no, two beats—Jongup speaks, with a tone seductive enough to make a secretary faint in infatuation. 

“…I’ll buy you strawberry bubble tea.”

Of course.

Impishly, he scurries away, yanking his bag off the ground and dashing to the rooftop entrance while Youngjae stood dumbfounded.

The older boy did manage to snap back just as Jongup was halfway through the door.

“Aye-! Get back here, you damn tease!”

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE LEAVES KUDOS!  
> COMMENTS MAKE ME WANT TO WRITE MORE!
> 
> follow me at gogomato.tumblr.com


End file.
